the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Scroll
Scroll= |-| Upgraded Scroll= The Scroll is an item in The Messenger. It is a magical parchment that grants its wielder the ability to utilize time magic. Brave adventurers with strong enough wills to carry the scroll are called Messengers, and the scroll allows them to see strange manifestations and to step through space-time tears in order to reach The Void. Ninja receives the scroll during a cutscene in Ninja Village. After Ninja leaves the Tower of Time HQ for the first time, he can begin using the scroll as a Map. Main Story Many eons ago, Phantom created the scroll, imbuing it with enough power to attune its carrier to time magic. He teleported the scroll to the human hideout, where it would be passed on to various Messengers. Each curse cycle would have its champion who would join the Order of the Blue Robes after passing the scroll on to the next Messenger. During the events of the game, The Bowman arrives to Ninja Village and passes the scroll on to Ninja, directing him to carry the scroll to the top of Glacial Peak where three sages would be waiting for him. Ninja carries the scroll to the top of Glacial Peak, where he holds the scroll aloft, enveloping the scroll in blue magic. A beam of blue magic shoots up from the scroll and into the clouds, summoning the Tower of Time. Ninja goes on a journey that involves defeating Barma'thazël and driving away the demons from the future version of Ninja Village. Ninja then passes on the scroll to Soldier. Soldier dies, so The Shopkeeper retrieves the scroll and places it with Ninja's belongings in the cabinet. Ninja takes up the scroll once again. After Ninja warps using one of the Tower of Time HQ's world portals, The Shopkeeper recommends that Ninja makes good use of his map, but Ninja does not understand, stating he doesn't have a map. The Shopkeeper is completely confounded that Ninja never attempted to open the scroll, which turns out to double as a map. Ninja carries the scroll for the remainder of his adventure, collecting Music Notes, freeing Phantom from the Music Box, and destroying the Mask. Trivia * The "Devolver Public Access: The Messenger-Sneak Peek" video depicts beta inventory icons for the Scroll and the Climbing Claws.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbotY4UNko8&t=187 The beta Scroll icon still exists in the picture files for the final version of the game even though it's unused. * Thierry Boulanger, the main writer and director of the game, has revealed additional information about the scroll.https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#January_16.2C_2019; https://the-messenger.fandom.com/wiki/Thierry's_Lore_Tidbits#February_7-8.2C_2019; ** Humans couldn't use magic until the scroll came along. ** Time Shards aren't visible unless you wield the scroll or are in The Void. ** Carrying the scroll makes you aware and responsive to time magic because Phantom distilled a branch of demon magic into the scroll and made it much more potent. ** Demons want the scroll and want to invade The Void. ** There are many alternate timelines, but there are only 1 scroll and 1 void. ** Time portals don't show up until after you defeat Barma'thazël because The Shopkeeper did something to the scroll to make Ninja more attuned to it. ** The Tower of Time goes to the scroll. ** Carrying the scroll lets you create your own linear timeline, and the scroll's perspective is canon. * The dialogue files contain an unused alternate description for obtaining the "Scroll Upgrade." ** "You got the Scroll Upgrade! You can now see Time Gates. Enter them to venture through time!" Gallery Icon_BasicScroll.png|The scroll inventory icon, before The Shopkeeper retrieves the scroll back from Soldier. Icon_UpgradedScroll.png|The scroll inventory icon, after The Shopkeeper retrieves the scroll back from Soldier and places it with your belongings. Icon_Scroll.png|The beta version of the scroll inventory icon. Player8_GameOver.png|Ninja's 8-bit Game Over spritesheet. Player16_GameOver.png|Ninja's 16-bit Game Over spritesheet. Intro 7.png|Intro cutscene, which depicts The Bowman directing Ninja to deliver the scroll to the top of Glacial Peak. Scroll Screenshot 1.png|Ninja receives the scroll. Scroll Screenshot 3.png|Ninja summons the Tower of Time using the scroll. Scroll Screenshot 2.png|Ninja passes the scroll on to Soldier. References ru:Свиток Category:Items